A flat panel television that is wall-mounted is desired by many users due to space saving and aesthetic appearance.
However, special attention should be paid when installing a wall-mounted television and it has high requirements on install environment, wall surface where the television is installed, install process, and so on. If the television is not properly installed, watching effect may be affected. As shown in FIG. 1, for a wall-mounted television, when a lamp in the room is turned on at night, since the television has certain thickness, there are necessarily some areas around the television where light cannot be reached, thus shadow will be left around the television, which will necessarily affect watching effect.